


Gifts

by M14Mouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Patty has no idea why these crazy girls are arguing about her birthday.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbeta

Patty knew that she shouldn’t be listening in but damn it, those two were loud when they plan. Hell, she should walk right in there but the moment that she heard Patty’s birthday. She stopped at the door because girl, she wanted to be spoiled or remember to bring the ear plugs. Because she never knew with Holtzmann around. She has no idea what Holtzmann was planning for her birthday but probably has an explosion or fireworks or both. 

“Maybe we should ask her before you know…” Abby’s voice from behind the door. 

“It was your idea.” Erin’s voice followed. 

“I know…I know. I thought that it was a good idea. We did talk to her uncle and even he agree that it was a good idea.”

“I am surprised that he was willing to talk to us after you know….”

“The car wasn’t our fault!”

“It kind of was.” 

“Okay…it was but we saved New York!!”

“Apparently, that didn’t really impress him much.” 

She smiled softly. Unc was like that. 

“I know. I know. Wait! What do we have back up gifts? You know…just in case.” Erin added. 

“Erin, we have regular gifts and cake. Just in case, the big one is totally flop.” Abby added. 

“Cake is good. Should we get ice cream too?” 

“It’s a birthday party. Of course, there will be ice cream.”

“Mint?”

“Yes…Yes…I’m getting everyone’s favorite.” 

“You know, I have this device that you can hear their voices a city block away.” Holtzmann said behind her.

It made her jump and almost turned right around to hit her. 

“GIRL, don’t do that!” She said as she gave her the look. Not that it effect Holtzmann in anyway but it made her feel better. 

“Why?” 

“Because I might just hit you.” 

“Okay,” Holtzmann said she stuck her lollipop back her mouth. 

They stared at each for a hot minute. 

“So…you want me to get it?” Holtzmann added.

“No, it will probably make my hair fall out or something,” She said. 

“I am very aware that it will not make your hair fall out.” 

“Okay…”

“But it might cause permanent hearing loss.”

“Holtzmann!” 

Man, girl was giving her that evil grin again. 

We are totally going to get blow up one of these days. Suddenly, the door behind her and she turned around to see Eric and Abby standing there. 

“Patty! What are you doing here?” Abby shouted. 

“We are discussing my new device. She was slightly worried…you know with the hearing loss thing.” 

“Holtzmann…I swear…come on…Abby and Patty are going to have a chat.” Eric said as she grabbed Holtzamann and dragged her away. 

Abby sighed once they were alone. 

“How much did you hear?” Abby said. 

“Something about unc and you weren’t sure that I would like it for my birthday gift.”

“Well…we didn’t want to insult you when we gave it to you.” 

She blinked. Now, she was really curious. 

“Well…what is it?” She asked. 

“We went to your uncle to ask for ideas for your birthday, he told us that the best gift that we could give you was a college degree.” 

Her chest began to ache and her throat tightened up. 

“We asked what he meant and he told us a story about how you dropped out of school to take care of your grandma. How you always wanted to go back but couldn’t. So, we did some research to find you the best school because you deserve the best. We sent out your transcripts and ta-da! We found the perfect school. It is local if you want to attend class or online if you want. Oh, we figured out the money thing too. Suddenly, the mayor office found you some scholarship money. Your first semester is paid for. But if you don’t like the school, we can always find you another one.” 

“Why did you think that I would be insulted? Right now, I’m speechless…I…” 

“I started thinking that you would that we were giving this gift because you didn’t have a degree. That you may thought that we thought that you weren’t smart enough for the team. But Patty…that isn’t true at all. You are the smartest person in the room.” 

She wasn’t going to cry. Nope…Nope…There is something in her eye. 

“…You keep us grounded. We have these fancy degrees but sometimes, we have no common sense.” 

She burst out laughing. That is so true. 

“We want to give you the chance to finish it. We are living our dream. It about time that you get to live yours too.” 

Screw this….

She wrapped her arms around Abby and hugged her. God, she was crying. 

“Thank you.” 

“Did she like it?” Eric shouted from across the room. 

“YES!” Abby shouted back. 

“YES!” Eric said with a cheer. 

“I am going to need help with math,” She said. 

She heard her voice shaking. 

She felt another pair of arms wrap around her. She looked over her shoulder to Holtzmann behind her. 

“We need a group hug,” Holtzmann explained. 

She smiled as she wrapped her other arm around Holtzmann. Eric moved from across the room to join their little group hug. 

“We can totally help with that math thing.” Abby said. 

“Ooo…can we edit the textbook again? That will be fun,” Holtzmann asked. 

“I don’t think that her professors would like that.” Eric said. 

“But it was fun….” 

She laughed. 

…these women…these wonderful, crazy women…

She couldn’t get the words but she hoped that they would understand. 

Thank you. 

End


End file.
